User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 Mod/DL-44 Wait, you got bf1 map in bf2? Me too! And remember, Jerry made me have to rename it back to "DL-44" and the content disappered... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Achieve why don't you achieve your talk page? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:501st Legion Beautiful man. You are the best. . 17:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) K Ok man do what you need to... . 17:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) First day Oh my god! The first day sucks! All the teacher talk about the same freakin thing! Same rules same updated information. And the rules got a lot '''more strict! Here is one freakin new rule: We got four levels of preverlages: We start with level one: No talking in hallway or cafiteria and anything else you might think of as a prison. Level 2, more freedom, talk softly in cafiteria but no talking in halls. Level 3, better tallking in hall/lunch room and school shop open. Level 4, full freedom. But if we act bad again, we go straight to level 1 and try to go up again. What's worse? All of the high school is togather as one team so one person could ruin it all! Aaaaaaghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and 3 tardies and you got Saturday school. Read me? '''Saturday School! '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ohmygosh! you got republic commando?! I saw make a new page on the RC wiki. (you got to admit that the wiki is in terrible shape) by the way I put in the request to adopt it. :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can you go back to republic commando wiki and... unlink all the links that move you to wookieepedia? The redlinks show the pages that is needed, and by transferring all data to wookieepedia, I don't know which page to create a page for.....not that I don't like your work or anything...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Like your work Connect all the links. By the way, you might as well get use to when I send messages at this time, because this is my bus pick up time and have to wake up extra-early :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) PS:I am trying to be an Admin at the RC wiki too. Feel free to fix all the redlinks. I would do anything to make its article better. While we are on the subject, did you see my delete quote? Put in Template:Speedydelete there. And look into this wiki's Anti-sock puppet template I put in this wiki by Template:Sock Puppet and Template: Sock Puppet Warning. Edit it if you like but don't change the Quotes. Also look at Template:Block and I rename your wonderful Template:Blocked to Template:Block Warning since it sound more of a warning than a block itself. :) Keep it up! RC Before I forget, how is RC? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dark When you said RC is dark, is it as dark as BF2 naboo map or the storyline is "Dark"? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yesssss!!!!!! Hey, Kingo! Guess what? You are now reading a note from the Admin of the republic commando wiki! I got approved! Even with my block in wookieepedia! Awsome!!! Now, a lot of things to do...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot Hey, Kingo, your buddy here, I just want to know if you got RC on PC or xbox? If you got PC, can you take some screenshots of RC and upload it on RC wiki? Thanks! BTW, you haven't unlink that page yet! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi why did you not answer me??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) PS:Hey, look at the RC wiki now, Chance and I did something to spruse it up. You could help too! :D Happy birthday!!! Hope you had a good birthday:D Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) instant action Kingo, on RC, is there something like instant action for single players??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) "All of RC" ? So RC got more than one campaign?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I didn't expect to talk to you at this time! BTW, can you contribute some thing on the RC wiki? I changed the main page too! And when you write the article copied from wookieepedia, please reword it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Instant action Then what's this ?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait: Team DeathMatch...can that be done on singal player??? RE:RC Well, the user specificly mention it is RC. By the way, here's the screenshot I needed for RC wiki: A HUD view of each weapon...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) BF3 Look into chance's talk page titled "LucasArts" and watch its video. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Handy Dandy Kingo, do you think I should make a help page called "Anakin Skyobiliviator's Handy Dandy Help Desk?" Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) (Catchy!) RC In Republic Commando, does the player refer himself as a republic or a clone commando?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Transparent K man, I will convert all units and vehicles and ships to tranparent for ya. . 15:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Aye Aye mate. . 15:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Community Message How come I don't get any compliments on the Community Message? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, you do it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Old pic and time Why are you reloading all the old puctures? And in my summer break, I stayed until 5 o'clock in the morning', so where where you? You should be online by then, but you arn't! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparent? What do transparent do to the picture? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) TCW mod Yes I am the developer of The Clone Wars mod, (often refered to as TCW). I would get you a screenshot(or something better, a hi res pic from a viewer), but I'm afraid I do not know what sniper rifle you are refering to. Thanks for the compliment on my mods. And I'm sure Spiderpig and Executor will be happy to the the compliment on Boz Pity. THEWULFMAN 21:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Britain Kingo, did you know the new Sam guy's a british too? He got the same time as you! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Articles I play both I & II, but II more often. I have both on PC. Can I write about custom maps on this wiki? If not it doesn't matter, I'll try and help with the BFI articles you mentioned. Also, I could write some of my strategies up that I wrote for SWGames Wiki, I am an admin there. Check them out Here. I'll be more than happy to contribute to this wiki. Thanks! - Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 10:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo Did you notice the freaky logo we now have? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:logo I already contact the wiki staff about it. The funny thing is, it switches between our orignal one and this one but the recent activities don't say anything. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) My line Nice job on your page but I got one problem: you are using my line on the first few sentences in my paragraph and I said in bold: Do not copy my work. You can also check out this template I made: Template:Author's Note. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Rebel The rebel special unit is nearly done! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) BF3 Okay, the rebel special unit is done, I also added to "long training" to the champaign part. Enjoy! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) BF3 description I add a link to your BF3 page on your profile, so I don't have to go to my talk page every time, and speaking of our description page, be sure to check out the talk page on my description page where you could leave ideas for me! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Kingo, with your knowledge of photoshop, could you make me a "Phrase Zero" clone armor out of this picture? (Phrase Zero is the predecessor of Phrase I clone armor.) And give me several variants, I want to select which one look the best...and nothing form The Clone Wars, please. I want it to look kind of uncomfortable, more than phrase one armor, but yet look very flrmsy and thin, so a person can get killed after only a few blaster shots...and change the red markings to blue! Good Luck!!! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Yeah, paint's fine too...take your time...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Something is suspicious about the new user, Obi wan masterexx....he made three profiles so far and he have A LOT of spelling errors...I mean look at his wishlist! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Did you like all the training Stages? Model I do not have the sniper rifle from the ROTS game in my TCW mod, I ''do however have the model. I do have the DP-23 in my TCW mod. I will get you pictures of these models (and any others you request), you'll just have to be patient. I'm a very busy guy. THEWULFMAN 14:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Update! Hey Kingo! Update on my description page!!! New Classes for units: Medic, Pilot, Explosive Specialist, and Elite soldier! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PS: Do you like the new edit screen? I don't. Oh, you notice the ugly screen too? Well, wikia decide to let their new edit screen from being optional to pernament, and heck, is it ugly! By the way, I made a slang wiki, could you help me there by adding british slangs? *Here's the link: Slangopedia Phrase Zero How is it going with my phrase zero troopers? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) That's okay As I sometime say, if you fail, try again. Good luck! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Update! New Contents in my BF3 page and continue editing yours! You can take SOME of my ideas because I take some of yours. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Lion Kingo, mind if I ask you a question about britan? Why do they got a lion logo even if lion don't exist in europe other than the zoo? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! I love your "Space unit" idea! I am going to give you credit for that one and won't copy it! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I didn't even know that british people use words like "bada**"! And the your space idea kind of resembles my "eject" option. And sure thing, spelling errors is not a good thing to get a good impressions...if you see any grammer error in mine, feel free to correct it. But remember, our spelling isn't the same. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC)